


Steve & Bucky Gen Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [84]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Rec list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in November 2018.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [84]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550





	Steve & Bucky Gen Recs

Some of our favorite fics featuring ampersands instead of backslashes.

### Steve & Bucky Genfic Recs

 **Title:** The Care and Feeding of Traumatized Ex-Assassins  
**Why:** I could easily just blanket rec Sholio's Captain America gen fics, tbh, but in an effort to narrow it down to one, this is a nice satisfying take on a bunch of classic post-TWS tropes, and a great pick when you're in the mood to party like it's 2014.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485853>

**Title:** The Dud  
**Why:** This is a great Steve and Bucky as kids, being only from Buckys POV makes it a interesting read with how different things can look from afar and near.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918386>

**Title:** Moving Down the Line  
**Why:** A Steve & Bucky-centric friendship fic with minor Steve/Peggy and very minor Bucky/Natasha. Follows their friendship from Bucky's early childhood in Chicago, moving to Brooklyn, and meeting Steve, through WW2 and to the post-TWS era. Gives them a rather rough-and-tumble, brotherly sort of relationship that was enjoyable to read (y'all know me and banter) and a fun portrayal of Peggy and the Howlies as well.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856299>  
  
**Title:** Oasis  
**Why:** Focuses on the growing friendship between Bucky & Pepper as they collaborate on a rooftop garden, but has some nice Bucky & Steve moments, too. Also, bees  
**Link:** [https://archiveofourown.org/works/176284](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762843)

 **Title:** o holy  
**Why:** Charming slice of life set at a Christmas pageant during Steve and Bucky's childhood  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181218>

**Title:** The One Where Steve and Bucky Have A Meltdown in Whole Foods  
**Why:** An absolutely hilarious fic where Steve and Bucky loose their collective shit over the modern world. A lot of fic deal with how wonderful they find the future this one flips it in a very funny way.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509182>

**Title:** sam deserves better than these assholes  
**Why:** lazulisong's “Sam deserves better than these assholes” series does have a Steve/Bucky tag, but they don't have anything romantic or sexual happen, so I think they work as gen (and they are HILARIOUS)  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/137124>

**Title:** The Sky is Falling  
**Why:** Bucky does not fall from the train instead he goes down with Steve in the plane, but Bucky suffers brain-damage from it. A emotional fic where Steve gets to “pay” back all those years of Bucky taking care of him. (the fic does have an happy ending)  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194593>

**Title:** This, You Protect  
**Why:** Yeah, I know. Everyone and their dog has read this fic but it's deffo one of the best Genfics out there. On a personal level, I was disappointed the rest of the series went the shipper route. Mainly because this fic was so perfect when it focused on their friendship.  
**Linkage:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752638>

### Bonus: Steve/Bucky General Audiences Fic Recs

 **Title:** Cousins  
**Why:** I love this one especially because I knew so, so many couples who were “cousins” and I didn't realize until I was an adult that they were not, in fact, cousins.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357603>

**Title:** The Look  
**Why:** forced proximity AU where Steve is sickly and wins the lottery so he can afford to share the life force of a healthy person  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562716>

**Title:** not-quite-a-date  
**Why:** a short, cute modern Bucky AU where Sam arranges a coffee meetup as a stealth blind date  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747661>

**Title:** Swapped  
**Why:** a cute modern AU where firefighter Steve accidentally swaps phones with veteran-getting-back-on-his-feet Bucky  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600358/>

**Title:** Werewolf? There wolf  
**Why:** a favorite werewolf AU  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772495>

Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
